We're a Family Again
by MelissaBrittany
Summary: Our opinion on what should happen on the Season 7 premier. Enjoy! We own nothing!


**This is a story of our thoughts on what's going to happen when J.J. comes back for season 7! This is a Reid/J.J. shipper. Oh and Will and J.J. got divorced because they were fighting with each other all the time and it wasn't working out, and with the custody thing, J.J. has Henry during the week, and Will has Henry for the weekends. Enjoy! Oh and we own nothing!**

**We're a Family Again**

**Reid POV**

I was sitting in the conference room, with Morgan on my right, Ashley on my left, Rossi and Hotch sitting across from me. I wonder what this is about. It's 7am for goodness sake!

Finally Hotch spoke up, "There have been changes in the team over the past year, drastic ones…" he said.

"And there are going to be some changes today…" Rossi continued.

"Agent Seaver, you are being cut from the team and you are going to be a detective for New York, Strauss has made some calls and you're in without any recognition." Hotch said.

"B-b-but I just started here and I like it." Seaver complained.

Goodness she is annoying; I can't believe I ever thought she was cute. Morgan always said that I was attracted to Seaver because she resembled J.J. (since I had a crush on her since the moment I'd met her) I thought that it was ridicules, but the more I look at her the more I see that she's just an uglier version on J.J.

"We would like you to pack up your stuff and be out of here by 10am this morning." Hotch continued.

Seaver got up and left tears in her eyes. I felt bad, but then again I didn't. Maybe this change is a good thing.

**J.J. POV**

I waited patiently out side the conference room for my 'cue' to come in. Rossi would be all: 'And a member of our team who left last year is back to continue her amazing work on the BAU.' And I would walk in.

Then Rossi said it: "Our next change in our team is a good change. Here from the pentagon to be on our team again is…. SSA Jareau." It was very dramatic I couldn't help but smile.

I walked in with a big smile on my face.

Then I saw Spence's mouth drop open, and I had to hold back a laugh.

**Reid POV**

When J.J. walked in with her beautiful blonde hair going side to side as she walked, my mouth dropped open!

I haven't talked to her since she called me 4 months ago telling me about her divorce from Will and how Henry will be at her house during the weeks and Will would have him for the weekends.

But today she waltzed in smiling and a high pitched "J.J.!" escaped my lips and I blushed as she looked at me and giggled.

I really have to learn to control my voice.

After all of our greetings and smiles, Morgan, Rossi and Hotch excited the conference room leaving J.J. and I all alone.

"I'm so happy that you're back!" I said, a little more high pitch then I would've liked to.

She smiled and hugged me back.

"Glad to be back Spence, we're a family again!" She said.

"Other than Emily…" I said looking down at my shoes.

She kissed me on the cheek and muttered something like 'If only you knew.'

I looked up at her, "What did you say?" I asked.

"I didn't say anything" She said with a sly smile.

I rolled my eyes knowing she said something, but she'd never give it up.

"I, uhh, J.J." I said in a high pitch tone.

I was going to do it! Tell her that I like her, maybe even love her! Calm down Spencer and say it.

"Yeah Spence." She said with a kind smile. Man, why does she have to be so perfect!

"I've been meaning to tell you forever, that I, uh, I like you, a lot, maybe even love you." I spit the last part out so fast I don't even know if she heard me.

"I didn't understand what you said Spence, come again." She said.

"I love you." I muttered looking at the floor.

"Spence you need to speak up." She said, and from the tone of her voice I guess that she is smiling.

I looked up and straight into those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. "I love you J.J." I said

She smiled at me. "I love you too Spence, always have." She said smiling.

So I did the most natural thing in the world, I leaned in and kissed her.

**Hope you liked it! J.J. and Reid is our favourite paring on **_**Criminal Minds**_** that didn't happen, which makes us sad. Oh well, maybe this will happen! Review! And Happy Reading! **


End file.
